leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
M13
Pokémon—Zoroark: Master of Illusions (Japanese: ポケットモンスター　ダイヤモンド＆パール　 の 　ゾロアーク Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl the Movie - Supreme Ruler of Illusions: Zoroark) is the fourth and final movie and the thirteenth Pokémon movie overall. It premiered in Japanese theaters on July 10, 2010, and in in select theatersPokémon Black Version & White Version Tour and on on February 5, 2011. In , it premiered on February 26, 2011 on the channel. The premiere was shown on YTV on March 12, 2011. It was released on Blu-ray and DVD in on June 1, 2011, and was released on DVD in the UK on August 29, 2011 and in the US on September 20, 2011. On September 17, 2011 and September 18, 2011, it was available on Pokémon.com. Other posters and logos File:Pikachu the Movie 13 poster.png|''Pikachu the Movie'' poster File:PhantomRulerZ.png|''Supreme Ruler of Illusions: Z'' teaser poster File:Ruler of Illusions Zoroark.png|Japanese movie poster File:Movie 13 DVD J.png|Japanese DVD cover File:Movie 13 Chinese poster.jpg‎|Taiwanese poster File:M13Zoroark Zorua.png|Japanese poster featuring Zoroark and Zorua File:M13 poster.jpg‎|English movie poster File:Zoroark Master of Illusions 3D packaging DVD Region 4.png|Australian alternate DVD cover File:PhantomRulerZ logo.png|''Supreme Ruler of Illusions: Z'' teaser logo File:Japanese Movie 13 Logo.png|''Supreme Ruler of Illusions: Zoroark'' logo File:Zoroark-movie-logo.png|''Zoroark: Master of Illusions'' logo Blurb The Fury of Zoroark Has Been Unleashed! The Pokémon Baccer World Cup. It is the most anticipated event of the year, and as hundreds flock to Crown City to watch the exciting competition unfold, Ash, Pikachu, and his friends encounter a mysterious new Pokémon they have never seen before. But when the three Legendary Pokémon Raikou, Entei, and Suicune suddenly arrive and begin rampaging through the streets, it’s up to Ash and his companions, along with their new Pokémon friend Zorua, to uncover the secret behind the immense and powerful forces at work. What strange and dangerous powers are afoot in Crown City? Why did Celebi suddenly return after vanishing for twenty years? And why is the mighty Zoroark unleashing its fury upon the town? The quest for these answers leads down an uncertain path filled with peril—can Ash and his companions find enough courage, strength, and friendship to unearth the mystery in time to save Crown City? Plot , and stopped in a Pokémon Center where they intended to watch a match of the Pokémon Baccer World Cup between the evolutionary line of and . During the match, disguised themselves as janitors and asked Ash and his friends what they're watching. Brock explained to them what the Pokémon Baccer World Cup is, and an image of a mysterious man showed up after the match on the TV and exhibited its team formed by a Raikou, Entei, and Suicune, that quickly dragged the spinning-top shaped object in the floating pyramid, making the gang want to see them live. Recognizing them as Legendary Pokémon, Team Rocket started to get excited about capturing them. A Nurse Joy then showed up, saying that she is also very excited for the match. As usual, Brock fell in love with Nurse Joy, and him, then pulled him away. Ash then proposes to reach Crown City before the day's end, where the next Pokémon Baccer World Cup will be held. Brock quickly recovers and says that he will lead Ash and Dawn through shortcuts. Meanwhile, a rests in a large carrier plane, and a fumbles out of her fur, who seems to be Zoroark's child. Suddenly, an automatic door opens, where Zoroark and her son find themselves face-to-face with , and . Behind them, the business man Grings Kodai and his assistant, Rowena, stay in a chamber, observing the two Pokémon. Kodai then tests Zoroark's use of illusions by commanding the projections of the Legendary beasts to attack Zoroark. Zoroark quickly into Raikou and fills the area with that ascend towards Kodai and Rowena. At the same time, Kodai activates an illusion in his bracelet. The thunderclouds penetrate them, but Kodai reveals that Rowena and himself are illusions, and even the cameras were fooled by the illusions. Kodai's bodyguard, Goone, soon announced that they would be arriving in Crown City soon. Kodai dismisses the illusions of the Legendary beasts, and Zoroark transforms back to her true form. After such, Zorua jumps from his mother's fur and foresights the zone. Kodai says that the test is over and that Zoroark did a marvelous performance. He sends out a , and it captures Zorua, paralyzing Zoroark in place to prevent her from saving him. Kodai controls Zoroark by threatening to harm Zorua, whom she cares for like if he were her own child. Zoroark then angrily roars at Kodai in response. Unknown to Zoroark, Zorua managed to escape from his Pokémon captors consisting of Goone's and multiple Ninjask, and falls out of the carrier ship. During the fall, he finds a group of , and , grabbing one of the Skiploom's bloom and transforming into one to float safely towards the ground. Inside the plane, Goone confirms to Kodai that Zorua has escaped, but it hasn't changed Kodai's plans, since Zoroark is unaware of Zorua's escape. Meanwhile, Zorua angers a group of after falling on top of one, and Ash and his friends arrive and call out their Pokémon to stop the fighting. The Vigoroth soon lose interest and run off. Zorua claims that he didn't need any help, to which Ash, Dawn, and Brock argue with him until they all realize that Zorua is talking to them through telepathy. Zorua then says that he is going to Crown City where his Meema, Zoroark, is headed. Ash and his friends agree to help him, and Zorua shows off his ability by transforming into Ash and then Pikachu. After Kodai blackmails Zoroark by using an illusion image of Zorua, Zoroark began destroying Crown City under the guises of Raikou, Suicune, and Entei in illusions of the city's destruction. At the same time, Kodai frames Zoroark as an evil Pokémon by airing a public message and showing edited footage of the town actually being attacked in order to have the town all to himself. While this happens, the real Suicune, Entei, and Raikou, who serve as the guardians of Crown City, sensed that the city was in danger and began making their way to the town to defend it. , returning to the town for the first time in twenty years, was presented with its own crisis, due to that prior to the movie, businessman Grings Kodai discovered Celebi in Crown City, and touched the Time Ripple that was produced due to Celebi's time traveling. As a result of this, Kodai gained the ability to have powerful visions that show him the future, while destroying all of the greenery within the city unbeknown to its citizens. The gang meets up with Karl, an investigator, currently researching Grings Kodai. He tells them about Grings, nicknaming him "The man who can see the future". Meanwhile, Kodai had a vision in which he saw Ash, Dawn, Brock, Karl, and Rowena try to stop him from touching the Time Ripple. After Zoroark had escaped her kidnappers, but Goone later recaptures her by using a projection of Zorua. The gang later discovers that Kodai manipulated the footage of Zoroark attacking the city using her illusions shown to the citizens as part of his plan. Kodai later goes around town trying to find the countdown clock with the Time Ripple which he saw in his previous vision. Discovering that Ash is in the city, Kodai has Goone send out his Pokémon to find and capture him. Zorua ran off to find Zoroark on its own, but was stopped by Joe's Mightyena and lulled to sleep by Tammy's Tangrowth. Ash and the gang catch up to Zorua, and Karl is met up with his grandfather, Joe. Hearing Zoroark trying to escape her prison on Kodai's ship, Zorua awakens and resumes his desperate search for its mother, followed by Pikachu and Piplup. However, they find themselves surrounded by a group of angry Pokémon, who were angry at Zorua for what Zoroark did to the city. Before a fight broke out, Celebi appears and calms things down by making the greenery around them bloom into . Zorua befriends Celebi when it agrees on help Zorua find its mother, and they resume their search. Shortly afterward, Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Karl have been captured by Kodai. Meanwhile, Rowena is looking through Kodai's archives discovering myths and old stories regarding the town and Celebi. She then reveals herself to the gang while telling them everything she discovered. She tells them how twenty years ago, Kodai not only tampered with the Time Ripple, which in the process gained his visions but he attacked Celebi, reversing the time flow and killing the greenery. His power, however, is rapidly leaving him. While Celebi, Zorua, Pikachu, and Piplup were still on their search for Zoroark, Kodai finds Celebi with Zorua and he attacks Celebi. Zorua fights Kodai and his Pokémon using illusions to protect Celebi, but is knocked back. Before fainting, Zorua sends one final message to his mother. This message gives Zoroark the strength to break free of her prison and began making her way to where Zorua is. While on the plane, she is confronted by the real Suicune, Entei, and Raikou, who are convinced that Zoroark is an enemy for destroying the city. Kodai violently attacks Celebi forcing it to call upon the Time Ripple early. Zorua quickly regains consciousness and fights Kodai again, but proves to be no match for him. Fortunately, the arrival of Ash and his friends counterattacks Kodai in a heated battle, saving Celebi and Zorua before rapidly fleeing to safety. Elsewhere, a conflict between Zoroark and the three Legendary Pokémon has begun to get out of hand, destroying Kodai's plane in the process. The battle continues through the town of Crown City as Zoroark proves to be too much. She manages to blasts Suicune, Raikou, and Entei for a short while using her attack before resuming her search for Zorua. Meanwhile, the gang goes to Joe's workshop. They learn that the guardians of Crown City, Suicune, Entei, and Raikou are attacking Zoroark and are fighting her through town. They also discover one final clock near the stadium where the Time Ripple will appear. They also learn that Kodai has learned of this by using his spy technology. As a race to the stadium progresses, Zoroark finds herself surrounded by the Legendary beasts again, and uses her illusions to trap them in crystallized thorns in order to prevent the Legendary Pokémon from attacking further. Zoroark's illusions were quickly broken by Rowena's illusion canceler, and the Legendary beasts are freed but were still ready to attack Zoroark. However, the Pokémon who live in the City appeared and quickly stood between the guardians of Crown City and Zoroark, trying to explain to Suicune, Raikou, and Entei that Zoroark isn't the enemy. Zoroark is confused at this, but stops attacking as well. Brock and Dawn had a battle with Goone to buy Ash enough time to get to the Time Ripple. During Goone's battle, Zoroark came out of nowhere and attacked all of his Pokémon in a vengeful fury, knocking him and all his Pokémon out with ease. Kodai manages to catch up to Ash and Celebi makes a run for it, only to be hunted down by Kodai. However, the 'Celebi' is revealed to be Zorua flying with aid of Karl's Bronzor. Both try their best to take Kodai down but his Pokémon quickly knock out Bronzor and Kodai uses the claw he intends to use to absorb the Ripple in time to capture Zorua. At the Pokémon Baccer Stadium, Ash let the real Celebi out of his backpack and they tried to reach the Ripple in time. However, Kodai arrived and cornered Ash, Pikachu, and Celebi, then began making his way to the Time Ripple. Zoroark appeared and charged at Kodai to take her revenge and reclaim her child, but the businessman forced Zoroark to stand down by threatening to kill the captured Zorua if she interferes, proving his point by electrocuting the young Pokémon in front of her. Kodai cruelly ordered his Shuppet to finish off Zoroark as he approached the Time Ripple and began absorbing its power, not caring if the city's greenery would wither and die again. As the events that happened 20 years ago started to repeat themselves, Kodai gloated over his apparent victory to Ash, but Zoroark suddenly smirked, and time reversed itself. The Time Ripple Kodai absorbed was actually an illusion created by Zoroark to deceive him, allowing Karl and Rowena to capture Kodai's revelation of him being responsible for Crown City's disaster on video. Wondering how come the illusion affected him, Kodai finds that Zorua destroyed his illusion canceler when he attacked him previously. While Kodai is distracted, Zorua manages to recover and desperately tries to reach his mother to reunite, but Kodai, furious at the deception, ordered his Shuppet to attack Zorua from behind, only for Zoroark to take the attack to save her son. Before she can recover, Kodai cruelly attacked Zoroark with his claw, electrocuting and mortally wounding her. Zoroark manages to fight through the electrocution, attacking Kodai and defeating his Shuppet, destroying his claw in the process. Kodai, now desperate for the real Time Ripple, made a run for it but was stopped and scared away by Suicune, Entei, and Raikou, now knowing the true threat to the city. Afterward, Zoroark's injuries soon become too painful for her to continue, causing her to collapse. While Kodai was running away, Zoroark traps him in an illusion to deceive him that he was safe atop his plane high in the air. She quickly cancels the illusions out, causing Kodai to fall off the platform he was on and passes out in the stadium field. Zoroark then closes her eyes with a satisfied smile, glad she was able to defeat Kodai. In tears, Zorua pleaded and cried for Zoroark to wake up, then creates an illusion of a beautiful grassy field around them, their home. Celebi then uses the power of the true Time Ripple to heal itself and heal Zoroark. As Zoroark recovers, she and Zorua embrace in a tearful reunion, and Zorua thanking Celebi for saving his mother. Celebi smiles and then time travels away in billows of light after making the area's greenery bloom. As Kodai regains consciousness, he awakes to witness all he said while absorbing the false Time Ripple being broadcast all over the news and finding himself surrounded by the entire town, Zorua, and Zoroark. Officer Jenny, now seeing his true nature, arrests Kodai for his crimes as Zoroark roars at him, glad to see him brought to justice. Afterward, Zoroark and Zorua board on a ship heading back to Unova with Karl and Rowena. Before they departed, Zorua mischievously took on the form of Ash and is instantly turned back to his original form when Rowena touches his tail, while Zoroark took on the form of Pikachu before transforming back to her true form after her son is revealed. As the ship sails, Ash yells out a promise to Zorua that he will come to Zorua and Zoroark's homeland one day. In the credits, Ash and his friends cheer and watch the events in Pokémon Baccer Stadium from the stands. Kodai and Goone were sent to prison for their crimes, and the news spread to every newspaper. Raikou, Entei, and Suicune look at the ship carrying Zorua and Zoroark, bidding their farewells to the Illusion Pokémon before going their separate ways. Zoroark and Zorua were last seen nuzzling each other affectionately when the ship approaches a mist-covered island, presumably their homeland. At the sides of the screen, the Sinnoh's Gym Leaders and Elite Four as well as the Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia and Palmer are shown with one of their Pokémon. Featured Pokémon * * * Major events Debuts * * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Officer Jenny * Grings Kodai * Rowena * Goone * Karl * * * Peg * * Mother and daughter * Pokémon Baccer participants * Citizens Closing credits * * Professor Rowan * Johanna * * Nando * Ursula * Conway * * Roark * Gardenia * Maylene * Crasher Wake * Fantina * Byron * Candice * Volkner * Lucian * * Bertha * * Cynthia * * Zoey * Paul Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (wild) * (wild) * (Karl's) * (Grings Kodai's; flashback) * (Grings Kodai's) * (Grings Kodai's) * (Goone's; ×2) * (Goone's; multiple) * (Pokémon Baccer participant's) * (Pokémon Baccer participant's) * (Pokémon Baccer participant's) * (Pokémon Baccer participant's) * (Pokémon Baccer participant's) * (Pokémon Baccer participant's) * (Shiny) * (Shiny) * (Shiny) * (wild) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (balloon) * (multiple) * * * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * (multiple) * * (multiple) * * * (multiple) * * * * * (multiple) * * * Intro only * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * * * * * * * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * * * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Credits only * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Ursula's) * (Ursula's) * ( ) * (Gardenia's) * ( ) * (Crasher Wake's) * ( ) * (Byron's) * (Candice's) * (Volkner's) * ( ) * (Bertha's) * ( ) * (Lucian's) * ( ) * ( 's) * (Pokémon Baccer participant's) * (Pokémon Baccer participant's) * (Pokémon Baccer participant's) Cast Jimmy Zoppi|Nyarth|Inuko Inuyama|ニャース|犬山イヌコ}} ! colspan=6 | Special appearances by |- Takashi Tsukamoto|クルト|塚本高史|top=yes}} Bella Hudson|Rioka|List of Japanese voice actors Natsuki Katō|リオカ|加藤夏希}} Takanori Jin'nai|グリングス・コーダイ|陣内孝則}} Nick Sullivan|Joe|List of Japanese voice actors Yuzuru Fujimoto|ジョー|藤本譲}} Annie Roland|Tomo|List of Japanese voice actors Ai Satō|トモ|さとうあい}} Brian O'Halloran|Announcer|List of Japanese voice actors Kazuya Masuda|アナウンサー|増田和也}} Kurumi Mamiya|ゾロア|間宮くるみ}} |} Events Pre-order distribution In Japan, people who pre-ordered tickets to the movie received a Legendary beast; Entei, Raikou or Suicune. In North America, these were distributed at GameStop stores, with a certain amount of time allotted for each of the three Pokémon. They were also later distributed via Wi-Fi for European language games and locally in . The Shiny Legendary beasts allow players to encounter at the Lostlorn Forest when migrated into a Generation V game. Movie distribution A Celebi could also be downloaded in the cinema when the film was showing in theaters. In addition, Celebi was distributed at GameStop stores at the Pokémon Black and White Sampling Tour and other GameStop stores soon afterward. These Celebi allow players to befriend at Castelia City. Other distributions Goone's Scizor was made available to Japanese and Korean versions of the Generation IV games via Wi-Fi. Those who attended the Black and White Tour in the United States and obtained tickets to the movie could turn in their ticket stubs later on to receive a giant Pokémon TCG card featuring Celebi and Zorua. Soundtrack Trailers English Manga adaptation Trivia * This movie was released between DP183 and DP184 in Japan. Chronologically, however, it must take place before the aforementioned episodes, as they are placed in the middle of the Lily of the Valley Conference. * This is the only movie that is a standalone movie. The other three Diamond & Pearl movies are part of a trilogy. As such, it is the only Diamond & Pearl movie not to star a member of the Creation trio. * The movie's fictitious setting is based on various locations in and , such as , , and . * This movie marks the first time all three of the Legendary beasts appear at the same time in the anime, and also the first time receives a starring role in a movie. ** This movie also marks the first time a Legendary Pokémon (in this case, Raikou, Entei, and Suicune) appears in the . * This is the third movie so far that does not have a Legendary Pokémon as the main featured Pokémon, the first being Spell of the Unown: Entei and the second being Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. * This movie ends with Team Rocket being the last characters to appear before the ending credits. This is a pattern found in early movies, which stopped occurring after Celebi: The Voice of the Forest, and has not happened again. * The teaser trailer shown at the end of Arceus and the Jewel of Life showed and locked in an aerial battle, while a later trailer showed a strange city and Ash meeting a darker version of himself. None of these elements made it into the final film. * This movie was released in Taiwan on July 30, 2010, which was just 20 days after its Japanese premiere. * Professor Rowan, , Johanna, Paul, Zoey, , Nando, , Conway, Ursula, Cynthia and make cameo appearances in the movie's credits, along with the Sinnoh Gym Leaders battled and Elite Four. Most of them appeared with one of their Pokémon. * makes a cameo in the beginning of the film with a , seen in with Ash. ** This makes this movie the second in which Ash battles a Trainer with a Donphan in the beginning. The first was in Mewtwo Strikes Back. * The Officer Jenny seen in this movie has a star symbol on her hat, which was the same symbol worn by the Jenny in Viridian City (who was also the first Officer Jenny to appear in the anime). * This is the only appearance of Generation V Pokémon prior to the . * When Team Rocket sees Zoroark, Jessie asks "Who's that Pokémon?". While this is obviously a reference to the feature of the same name in the TV show, it may also be a premonition that it would return to the show starting with the next season. * During the scene where Celebi flies around the city, when it calms the feuding Pokémon, and when it revives Zoroark, remade versions of the Voice of the Forest melody heard in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest can be heard. * This film was shown at local theaters during the Pokémon Black Version and White Version Tour between February 5, 2011 and March 20, 2011 in the United States. ** This makes it the first film shown in US theaters since Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias in 2003. * In the initial Cartoon Network broadcasts, the entire prologue was cut, with the movie beginning immediately at the title sequence. These scenes are present in the theatrical version. ** This cut was made by Cartoon Network The Pokémon Company International's permission, and was restored in future airings as of February 16, 2011. * As of this movie, Ash has seen all the Legendary Pokémon from the first four generations at least once. * Karl's cap has a picture of a on it; that Pokémon had only been officially revealed four days prior to this movie's release. * During the Pokémon Baccer match, the announcer titles Kodai's team as the Nimbasa Legends. Nimbasa City is a city that appears in Generation V, hinting to Kodai's possible origins. * During the title sequence, after Zoroark: Master of Illusions is displayed, a part of the music from Lostlorn Forest can be heard. * This movie marks the debut of the made-up writing system created for the anime, which would start being used consistently from the Best Wishes series onwards. Errors * In the credits, 's 's mouth was the same color as its horn and the top-most part of its body. * During Kodai's 'apology' broadcast, Peg can be briefly seen standing with Ash and his friends. Her eyes are drawn oval-shaped, with visible pupils, as opposed to all of the other times in the movie when she is drawn without pupils. * As Ash asks "What do you mean?" in the scene when Ash and his friends were trapped in the cage by Kodai, Dawn's hair clip is the same color as her hair. * Among the Pokémon using is , a Pokémon unable to legally learn the move. Dub edits * Zorua calls Zoroark "Meema" instead of "Maa", using it to mean "mother". * In the original version, the password to Kodai's secret files was "Time Ripple". In the English dub it is "V-I-S-I-O-N". This is likely due to "Time Ripple" having six characters in Japanese kana but 11 letters in English. * During the climax of the movie in Japanese, Zorua says "Maa... I couldn't do anything", while in the English dub, he instead says the much darker phrase of "I guess there isn't much time left for me..." implying that he expects to die. * While Zorua is in Tangrowth's arm after being hit by Sleep Powder, he mumbles "I'm not sleepy...!" in Japanese, while in English he remains silent. * Ice Cream Syndrome is replaced as the ending song of the movie by a new song titled I Believe in You. In other languages |zh_cmn= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |tr= |sq= }} External links *''Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions'' on Amazon Video (English) *''Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions'' on Google Play (English) *''Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions'' on iTunes (English) *''Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions'' at IMDb * * [http://www.my-cartoon.com.tw/index.php?option=com_wrapper&Itemid=385 Official website for Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions] (Chinese) *[http://www.pokemonthemovie.com/zoroark/ Official website for Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions] (English) *[http://www.pokemon.co.jp/anime/movie/2010/ Official website for Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions] (Japanese) References de:Pokémon 13 – Zoroark: Meister der Illusionen es:P13 fr:Zoroark, le Maître des Illusions it:F13 ja:劇場版ポケットモンスター ダイヤモンド&パール 幻影の覇者 ゾロアーク zh:电影版 精灵宝可梦钻石＆珍珠 第13作